


Illicit Affairs

by FMLClexa



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Bankrober Au, F/F, no shield au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMLClexa/pseuds/FMLClexa
Summary: “What could you possibly say to explain yourself?” She demanded, her voice quiet -too quiet- in a way that perfectly showcased how she was feeling, “You come stumbling home at-” She looked at the clock on their stove, “Three twenty in the morning with your stomach slashed open. How could you possibly justify this?"





	Illicit Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wrote this for a school assignment but then I shifted a bit of it and the character names to fit this so idk enjoy I figured I should get some content out and this was already written
> 
> no beta but I did look it over when I handed it in originally so it should be fine

Daisy tried to be as silent as she could as she flopped in through the window of their fifth storey apartment. 

She was unsuccessful.

A loud thud followed by a groan could be heard throughout the entire 3 ½ room apartment. She pulled her shirt up and lifted her head off the floor. It was far too difficult to assess the depth of the gouge that she’d gotten twenty minutes ago in the dark. Especially with this stupid mask on covering her eyes. She reached up and yanked it off, dropping it next to her. A defeated sigh escaped her as the muscles in her core and neck grew tired and her head plunked back onto the floor. 

When she turned her head to look down the hallway she sighed. The light to their room just flickered on and she heard the sound of the baseball bat being taken from the corner of the room. Shit. 

Jemma was going to be pissed. 

Daisy pulled herself to her feet as quietly as she could, wincing at the pulling pain across her stomach the entire time. It would do no good to get herself stitched up if her head had been bashed in with a baseball bat. She looked through the darkness as Jemma made her way into the room. Her eyes weren’t adjusted to the darkness enough to see Daisy slouched a few feet behind her. 

Another sigh.

“Jem-” The words had just barely left her mouth when the woman across from her spun around, whirling the baseball bat with all her force in Daisy’s direction.

The only thing that saved her from ending up on the floor bleeding through her head were her inhuman reflexes. 

Her arm came up in time to send a small quake to slow and catch the bat as it flew towards her. The force of the blow sent shockwaves through her arm and shoulder but she held it steady.

“Jesus Christ!” Jemma practically jumped back and dropped the bat, leaving it in Daisy’s outstretched hand. 

“Though I have been described as godlike, I’m not sure how you could mistake a petite asian woman for Jesus,” She said, a grin blooming on her face. 

Jemma shot a glare in her direction before moving towards the wall and slamming her fist into the light switch. Light rushed into the room, making the two of them wince at the sudden shift in brightness. 

“Why the hell did you climb in through the window?” She snapped, wrapping her arms tightly around herself as the cold night air leaked in through the open window, “You literally live here- You have a key!” Daisy winced again, this time at the exasperation and anger that was in her girlfriend’s voice. She opened her mouth to speak then hissed as pain shot through her. The anger in Jemma’s eyes seemed to replace itself with concern in an instant, “What happened?” She rushed forwards, Doctor mode activated. 

“It’s nothing, just-” She exhaled sharply as the woman crouched before her pulled her shirt away from her stomach.

“Jesus, Daisy, what the hell happened to you?” She pulled the ripped up shirt off of Daisy and tossed it into the sink across the room. In a second she was out of the room and in the bathroom, routing around in the cabinet from the sound of it. She was back in the kitchen moments later, med-kit in hand. She gently led her towards the armchair in the living room. 

“Would you believe me if I told you I walked into a really sharp tree?” She asked, putting on a weak smile. It quickly left her face when Jemma glared at her murderously, “Guess not,” She muttered, clenching her hand on the arm of the chair to stop herself from making a pained noise. Jemma was quiet as she dunked a cotton ball in some vodka she’d grabbed from the kitchen. Daisy was thankful for the silence, the chance she was given to collect herself before the inevitable argument that followed.

What she couldn’t silence was the groan that she let out when Jemma ran the alcohol soaked ball over her injury. 

And that’s how they continued for the next fifteen minutes. Silent except for the sound of her grunts and groans and the rustling of medical equipment. As Jemma applied the last of the gauze over the gash, Daisy thanked whatever gods were out there -not for the first time- that her girlfriend was a Doctor. 

Jemma took her hands and began to rub a wet rag over her split knuckles.

Finally, she spoke, “I just- I don’t understand, Daisy. You said you were done with this.” Daisy sighed and looked away.

“Jem-”   
  
“No,” Her voice was hard, “You said you were done,” the way her voice cracked at the word done made Daisy’s stomach tighten in guilt. 

“Let me explain, Jem please,” She pleaded, taking Jemma’s hand in her own. The woman looked up at her from where she was crouched in front of her.

“What could you possibly say to explain yourself?” She demanded, her voice quiet -too quiet- in a way that perfectly showcased how she was feeling, “You come stumbling home at-” She looked at the clock on their stove, “Three twenty in the morning with your stomach slashed open. How could you possibly justify this? You weren’t attacked, I can see your mask on the floor from here.” Daisy tightened her jaw, trying to stay calm. 

“They called me in Jem, they said it would be our last score. I’m done now. My debt is repaid,” She rushed the words out in an attempt to placate her. 

“You said that last time!” Jemma shouted, her voice suddenly booming and loud. She yanked her hand away from Daisy and stood up.

“What am I supposed to do, Jemma? They know about me! They’ll expose who I am- what I am, to the entire world if I don’t do this and you know it!” She replied, her voice rising as well.

“People got hurt last time Daisy.  _ You  _ hurt people last time,” Her fists were clenched at her side.

“I know,” Her voice trailed off and she rested her head in her palms, “God, don’t you think I know that, Jem? I’ll never forget it. But what else am I supposed to do? They could villainize me in the media. Put all the heists on me and use my powers as fear propaganda. Inhumans live on a slippery slope already. This could be the thing that ruins it for all of us. And you know with the amount of heists there’ve been. They’ll send me away and it’ll be for life. I’ll be locked up for life,” She murmured, the fight suddenly gone from her voice. A tiredness seemed to seep from her bones into the rest of her body. The scraping of stool legs on the kitchen floor rang out as Jemma sat down. She murmured something quietly and Daisy looked up, “What?”

Jemma’s brow was deeply furrowed and her hands were clenched tightly together in the way they always were when she was upset. She sighed, “I said,” Her voice was low as she spoke, full of something akin to regret, “Maybe you should be.”

The words hit her like a bullet (She would know what that felt like, heist #5 went horribly awry). She physically recoiled when they fully set in.

“What?” She asked, her voice breaking on the words.

“I love you- God, I’ve loved you for four years. You know that. But-” She stopped huffing in frustration as she ran a hand through her hair, “You’ve hurt people and you’ve hurt me.” Daisy went to open her mouth but Jemma held a hand up, “Not like you’ve hurt them. You would come home covered in blood. Sometimes it was yours and sometimes it wasn’t. I don’t know which is worse.” She shook her head in disgust, “All I know is that you said you were done. You said you were done. Clearly you aren’t.”

“Jemma...” Her voice came out in a broken manner as she felt her heart pounding. 

The woman she loved. Who she’d been with for four years. Who she’d lived with for two. Who she’d gone through the most difficult transition in her life with shook her head.

“I’m done, Daisy. Until you’re done doing this- and I mean seriously  _ done _ . I want you out.” She shook her head as she spoke, pointing at the door when she finished, “Because I’m done with this rollercoaster of emotions from thinking ‘tonight will be the night she doesn’t come home or she ends up dead in a ditch.” A pressure built in Daisy’s throat and she stood, moving to where Jemma was sitting. The woman stood as well, moving so she was inches away from Daisy. 

They stood still for a few moments before Jemma cupped her face and kissed her softly. It lasted barely a few seconds before she pulled away and stepped back.

“I’m done.” It was the last thing she said before she turned and left the room, returning to their- no, her bedroom. 

Daisy wouldn’t have needed her heightened senses to hear Jemma’s crying after she closed the bedroom door but it certainly increased the volume of the noise. 

She stood still for a few moments as a few tears made their way down her face. After about a minute of standing still, she viciously rubbed the back of her hand across her face and left the apartment.

The loud slamming of the door gave her no satisfaction. 

Neither did the hole her fist made in the wall next to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> ill try and get another CKA chapter soon


End file.
